Display devices using a backlight to illuminate the display traditionally suffer from a reduced contrast ratio due to leakage of light from the backlight. In addition, arranging LEDs in a matrix to improve contrast ratio increases power consumption, increases costs, and increases the temperature of the backlight that adds to the need for controlling heat dissipation.